


Sitting on the Dock of the Bay

by sharkie335



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: First Time, Intercrural Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-04
Updated: 2011-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-25 17:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John angsts.  Rodney is brave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sitting on the Dock of the Bay

**Author's Note:**

> Two sources of inspiration here. The first is mini_nanowrimo’s November first prompts - night, docks, cold, with a .gif of it raining, and mcsheplet’s prompt of “Brave.”

John sat at the end of the dock, kicking his feet in the water and feeling sorry for himself. It was raining, so he didn’t want to bring his clubs out, Ronon was out of the city visiting some of his Satedan friends, and so he didn’t have anyone to run with. And Rodney was with Keller. Again.

Shivering as the cold rain came down on him, he swore at himself for being stupid. He really should go inside, take a hot shower, and quit feeling sorry for himself. All he could think was that he’d missed his chance with Rodney - he was going to marry Keller, and have little McKay babies that snarked the other kids. It was his own fault since he’d never gotten the bravery up to be honest with the man.

He still had no idea if Rodney swung that way, but that was because he’d never even asked. Too afraid to know the answer, he supposed.

As the sun went down, the rain got even icier, and he finally gave up, climbing back to his feet. They were so cold they were practically numb, and he had to stomp them a few times to get feeling back in them before he could stuff them in his boots.

He paused just inside the door to the city to shake his head, trying to rid himself of some of the water. Then he looked down and realized that he shouldn’t have bothered. He was completely soaked through.

Ducking through the back halls, he tried to avoid running into anyone who might feel the need to cluck over him. Right now he didn’t think he could take it.

As he approached his room, he congratulated himself on missing everyone, and triggered the door. Walking into his quarters, he came to a dead stop. Rodney was sitting at the desk, looking depressed.

Great. Just great. The one person John really didn’t want to see. “Hey, Rodney,” he tossed out, hoping that Rodney would be too self-absorbed to notice that he was soaking wet.

“What in the hell, Sheppard? Did you get locked outside?”

Of course, this would be the one time that Rodney would focus on something other than himself.

“Nah, just took a little walk in the rain, is all,” he said, trying for casual and missing by a mile. “What’s up? Didn’t you have a date with Jennifer tonight?” Yeah, that’s smart. Give Rodney another chance to sing her praises.

Rodney resumed staring at the floor. “Apparently not. Apparently what I thought was a date was an appointment for her to break up with me.”

“Oh, crap, I’m sorry.” John _was_ sorry, if for no other reason than he didn’t like it when Rodney was unhappy. “What happened?”

“I made one of her nurses cry, apparently, when we came back from M43 S90.” John remembered that - he’d being dying trying not to laugh as Rodney bitched and moaned his way through his post-mission physical. He didn’t think that Rodney had said anything unusual for Rodney, though. “Jennifer asked me if I was ever going to l grow up and learn that sarcasm wasn’t appropriate, and I told her that in my opinion it was appropriate when someone was digging a hole in your arm with a needle the size of a garden hose. Things went downhill from there.”

“I’m really sorry, Rodney. But it might be for the best, don’t you think? If she doesn’t like you sarcastic, then it might not be meant to be.”

“Yeah, I guess.” Rodney looked pensively at the floor for a moment, and John started to edge towards his dresser and dry clothes. The wet stuff was starting to become really annoying.

He froze when Rodney lifted his head, pinning him in place with blue eyes. “There was something else.”

“Oh?” John asked, a little nervously. Rodney didn’t normally stare at him like this.

“Yeah, and while she may be wrong, I don’t think so.” Rodney stood up, taking the three steps across the floor to be standing right in front of John. “I’m going to try something. You have to promise not to hit me.”

“Um. Okay.” John braced himself nervously.

Rodney leaned in and kissed him. It was just a brief press of his lips to John’s, with a hint of tongue at the very end, and then he stopped and pulled back. John stayed frozen, unable to respond, just long enough that Rodney’s face started to fall. “Sorry,” he mumbled, turning away from John. “I’ll - I’ll just go now.”

“No!” John reached out and brushed his fingers over Rodney’s arm, not holding on, but not letting him run away either. “Just - why?”

“Jennifer’s reason for breaking up with me was because she didn’t think there was room enough for her _and_ you in my life.” John must have looked confused, because Rodney huffed his what-a-moron huff and said, “Dammit, John, I’m in love with you.”

“Oh.” John couldn’t say anything else, his brain spinning like a hamster wheel. Rodney seemed to get that John needed a moment to respond, because he just stood there, waiting. Finally John said, “Really?”

“Really,” said Rodney. “Now, if you could just let me know whether or not it’s reciprocated, I’ll know if I need to go dig a big hole to hide in, or if maybe I’m going to have a boyfriend instead of the ex-girlfriend.”

That gave John the kick in the pants he needed to say, “Yeah, it’s reciprocated. Of course it is! I - I love...” his voice trailed off, and he hoped like hell that Rodney realized because he was crap at emotions and not because he didn’t feel it.

The smile that broke over Rodney’s face was enough to warm John from the inside out, which made him realize just how cold and wet he still was. He shivered a little, and said to Rodney, “Kiss me again, and then take a shower with me? Maybe help me get warm?”

Rodney nodded eagerly, already leaning forward. He wrapped one of his big hands around the back of John’s head, and the other around his hip, pulling him close for a kiss that was just this side of lewd.

By the time the kiss ended, he was panting, and wanted nothing more than to fall into the bed and pull Rodney after him. But Rodney pushed him away gently, saying, “Okay, get out of those wet clothes.”

The jacket came off with a bit of tugging, and the t-shirt was easy, but getting the damn pants unbuttoned was a bitch - buttonholes swollen shut with the water in the material. Finally, though, he was stepping out of his boots and pushing the sodden cloth down his legs. He stood there, shivering, as Rodney looked him over for a moment.

He suddenly felt vulnerable, naked where Rodney was clothed, but it felt good too. His cock certainly seemed to like the attention, starting to get hard as Rodney stared at him. Rodney flashed him a quick smile. “Go get in the shower. I’ll be right behind you,” he said.

It was uncomfortable, walking with a hard on that bumped at every step, but he managed it. Turning on the water, he adjusted the water so that it was fairly warm, and eagerly stepped in, letting the heat sluice over him.

He was standing under the stream, eyes closed, when he heard the bathroom door open. A cool breeze brushed over him, raising a new set of goose bumps, and he shivered all over again. This time, though, warm arms surrounded him and warm skin pressed against him.

Opening his eyes, he met Rodney’s eyes, which were dancing. “What - “ he started to ask, only to have Rodney kiss him again. Fuck if Rodney didn’t have the most amazing mouth. He couldn’t wait for them to do something more than just kiss, even if it might give him a heart attack.  
As they kissed, he tentatively ran his hands over Rodney’s back, touching lightly. When he reached Rodney’s ass, he cupped it, pulling Rodney even closer. Rodney groaned into his mouth, his hips giving a stuttering thrust, before he pulled back and away. “Hey, where are you going?” John asked, reaching for him.

“You need to get clean and warm, and then we’re going to your bed. I am _not_ having my first time with you in a shower.”

John thought about arguing with him, but Rodney had a point, so he picked up the soap and started to scrub himself down quickly. He was startled to see Rodney reach past him and pick up the shampoo. “Don’t mind me,” Rodney said with a grin. “I just thought I’d wash your hair for you.”

It had been a long time since anyone had washed John’s hair for him, and the feel of Rodney’s strong fingers massaging the shampoo into his scalp made him practically melt. “God, don’t stop,” he said, head hanging down so that Rodney could reach all of it.

Rodney chuckled and continued to rub John’s head for several minutes, and then said, “Okay, prune is a good look for no one. Let’s finish this up - chop, chop.”

It was John’s turn to laugh as he raised his head into the spray of water, letting it rinse the shampoo from his hair. After rinsing the rest of the soap off, he turned the water off and reached for a towel, to find that Rodney had beat him there and was holding it up for him.

He took the towel and started drying his hair. He was quick; not caring that he was still a little damp when he dropped the towel to the floor, and when he looked up, Rodney was fussing with hanging his on the bar. “Don’t worry about that,” John said with a growl, wrapping one hand around Rodney’s wrist and tugging him close. “Kiss me instead.”

Rodney leaned in eagerly, and their lips met again. It was only their fourth kiss, but they were getting better with each one. John had a brief thought that by the time they hit their tenth, he would explode from how good they were.

They stumbled together out of the bathroom, only breaking the kiss when they knocked into the doorframe, making Rodney say, “Ow,” and John laugh a little.

“Maybe we should try to get there in one piece,” he said.

Rodney nodded and took John by the hand, leading him towards the bed. As soon as they got there, Rodney pushed John back on the bed, on his back. John had to laugh again - figures Rodney would be as pushy in bed as out of it.

The laughter dried up when Rodney draped himself over John, touching him from shoulders to feet. Skin on skin was as good as John had always fantasized. No, it was better, because this was real.

They fit together like two puzzle pieces, Rodney’s cock slotting in against John’s hip, John’s cock rubbing against Rodney’s belly. They squirmed as they kissed, pleasure rising in John’s body. “Oh, hell,” he said, as Rodney rocked his hips. “Don’t stop.”

Rodney groaned, and then _pulled away_ , the bastard. “Wait - I have an idea. You got lube?”

John couldn’t help tensing. It had been a long time since being with a guy, and he’d never done... that. Rodney seemed to read him correctly, and said, “Trust me, okay?”

Making a conscious effort to relax, John said. “I will. I do.”

Rodney grinned at him and pointed towards the nightstand. “Now, lube’s in there?”

“Yeah,” John said, taking deep breaths to stay relaxed.

Opening the drawer, Rodney didn’t even lift an eyebrow at the porn in there. He just grabbed the small bottle and shut the drawer again. Pouring a small amount of the lube in his hand, he used it to slick up both of their cocks, and then said, “Okay, legs together.”

Now John was puzzled, but did what he was told. Rodney spread himself over John, slid his cock between John’s legs, up tight against his balls, and started to thrust.

John grunted embarrassingly loudly as his cock and balls declared their love of this plan. Every thrust rubbed Rodney’s cock up against his balls, and his cock was slick between their bellies. “Oh, god, this is good,” he said, gasping.

“I know,” and John would have had to smack him for the smugness, but he sounded just as breathless and needy as John felt. So instead, he raised his hips, meeting each of Rodney’s thrusts.

He was close, so close, and when Rodney bent his head and took John’s mouth in a deep kiss, it was enough to push him over the edge. He gave a sharp cry into Rodney’s mouth, his hips pumping frantically as his release wet their stomachs. Rodney followed moments later, coming all over John’s balls and the bed below them.

John took a moment to try and catch his breath, but it was difficult with Rodney lying on top of him. Eventually, he had to push on Rodney’s shoulder and say, “Breathing is good, Rodney.”

Rodney harrumphed but rolled over so that he was pressed along John’s side, letting him get a deep breath. “Good?” he asked, voice nakedly nervous.

It made something twist deep inside John. He didn’t want Rodney to ever sound that uncertain. “Was there any doubt?” he asked, trying hard to keep his voice light. “It was you - of course it was good.”

John could feel Rodney’s mouth curl into a grin where it was pressed into John’s shoulder. “Told you so,” he said.

“Clearly I should have listened sooner.”


End file.
